Nothing But A Broken Heart
by KyleenaCloud1790
Summary: Rose Scott grew up with Logan and Victor, but disappeared long before Logan and Victor went their separate ways. Now, Victor is on the hunt for Rose again while Logan is trying to get Rose's help...
1. Unwanted Company

Author's Note:

Here's a new story. I'm sorry if I mess up any of your favorite characters. I've been thinking about starting this story for a while, and finally decided to just do. This is just introducing some of the main characters along with seeing how they interact with each other.

Enjoy!

Warning: strong language, violence, emotional themes, alcohol

xxxxx

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Professor. I heard an old friend came back. Is it Th..." Rose started asking walking into Charles' office and stopping.

Rose just stared at Logan and Logan stared back.

"Who's she?" Logan asked.

"This is Rose Scott. She's one of the new teachers and a new student." Charles answered.

"She's both a teacher and a student?" Logan asked in a 'you can't be serious' tone.

"Yes." Charles answered not amused.

Logan laughed, which irritated Rose.

"At least I know who I am. I'm not helping him." Rose stated then walked out of Charles' office.

Rose went straight outside and began walking around the school grounds. Veronica simply watched and wonder how she could make matters worse for Rose.

"I don't need shit from you, Veronica. Not right now." Rose spoke as Veronica made her way over to her.

"We're enemies. I'm going to give you shit rather you want it or not." Veronica replied smiling.

Rose sighed and shook her head.

"You must have met the old friend because you're no longer excited to meet him. Is Logan an old flame or something?" Veronica asked knowing that she was close to the truth.

"Logan is _not _an old flame. And you're not getting any more information than that." Rose answered frustrated.

Rose tried to walk faster than Veronica, but knew that she was using her power to get exactly what she wanted. And Rose hated it. Veronica kept up easily enough and just continued to smile as she played around with Rose's emotions.

"That's it." Rose snapped.

Veronica moved back as Rose tried to punch her. "Bit slow there."

Rose was really upset and didn't like having to cheat, but in this instance she did. Rose cause the water in the fountain to move out of it and get Veronica completely wet to the bone. Rose laughed feeling better while Veronica screamed, but Charles had made his way outside and wasn't too happy.

"Rose!" Charles yelled.

Rose cringed. "Yes Professor?"

"My office, now." Charles ordered.

"She started it." Rose responded.

"I did not." Veronica replied back.

"Did too." Rose argued.

"You're the one who tried to punch first." Veronica argued back.

"You're the one who used her powers." Rose angrily argued.

"Rose, office now." Charles ordered.

Rose glared at Veronica then headed to Charles' office. Veronica smiled, but was wiped off once she looked at Charles.

"Sorry Professor." Veronica spoke.

"I told you before Veronica what would happen if you angrier Rose. This _is_ your last warning." Charles replied before heading to his office.

Rose sat in one of the two chairs in front of Charles' desk, waiting for him to show up. _I would be forever grateful if he would come through that door right now. Nope, not going to happen. Okay, how about if Charles makes Logan leave? _Rose thought as Logan walked in with Charles.

"Fuck." Rose muttered.

Charles looked at her then shook his head. Logan was just surprised that I grown woman would use that kind of language.

"Need to learn control." Charles reminded her.

"I know, but it's Veronica. We've hated each other since we've met. Plus she has no right to mess with my emotions and dig up things that shouldn't be dug up." Rose replied back.

Charles sighed. "I understand that, but you're here to teach and learn as well. You don't know or understand the powers that you have."

"I get that. So just tell me what my punishment is." Rose replied trying not to get more angry.

"Why won't you help Logan?" Charles asked.

Rose looked at Logan then back at Charles. "I don't go against orders."

"Orders? Do you mean Stryker?" Logan asked getting angry.

"Wow. You can remember who William Stryker is, but you can't remember who the hell I am? That's depressing and hurtful Logan." Rose snapped.

"Rose." Charles warned.

"Sorry." Rose spoke taking a deep breath. "Orders was the wrong word. It's more like I promised someone close to you, who you probably don't remember."

"Who?" Logan asked.

"Victor Creed." Rose answered.

"Who?" Logan asked confused.

"Wow. If Victor had heard you say that, he would've ripped your head off." Rosa answered sighing. "Look, I've got a class to go teach. So what's my punishment?"

"Not allowed to use your powers for the next 24 hours." Charles answered.

"Okay." Rose replied getting up and heading to her class.


	2. Enemies Or Friends?

Author's Note:

Here's another chapter. Yes, it is short but entertaining. Enjoy!

Warning: strong language, violence, emotional themes, alcohol

XXXXX

**Chapter 2**

Logan wandered around until here found Rose's teaching class.

"Now, are there any?" Rose asked leaning on the front of her desk.

"What are you doing after this?" Bobby asked.

Rose smiled. "I'll be tell you all about different kinds of sports."

"Cool." Bobby replied.

"I'm glad someone is excited." Rose laughed. "Any other questions?"

Rose looked around and didn't notice any hands. Everyone was ready to head to their next class.

"All right. Test is tomorrow, and please don't be late. You lose five points if you are late. Have a good day everyone." Rose spoke getting off her desk.

Everyone headed out, Rose stacked her papers. Logan walked in after everyone was out. Rose finished gathering her schoolwork and looked up.

"What did I do to you?" Logan asked noticing Rose's unhappy face.

"It's what you didn't do." Rose answered grabbing her stuff and heading to the door.

Logan grabbed her arm. "I don't get it."

"Let go of me, sir." Rose replied back.

"Explain."

"Go to hell."

"Why won't you explain?"

"Because I can't. I promised and I have not intention of break that promise."

Rose pulled her arm away from him and hurried out of the room. Veronica noticed Rose hurrying to her room, so she decided to follow her.

"What's got you into such a bad mood?" Veronica asked leaning on Rose's bedroom doorframe.

"I was wondering when you would try again." Rose answered looking up at her from her bed.

"Here I am. Now, who put you in this mood? Because it sure as hell wasn't me and I plan on kick who's ever it is, is ass." Veronica asked again.

"Do you really want to take on Logan? Because I would like to watch that with popcorn." Rose asked back smiling a little.

"Hell yes. No one else except me is allowed to put you in a bad mood." Veronica answered.

"Okay. Just let me get popcorn. This should be good." Rose replied getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Veronica followed her. "Do you know where he is?"

Rose shrugged then stopped. "Here's in the kitchen. Need popcorn first, so don't start yet."

"Can't make you any promises." Veronica replied.

Logan looked confused, while Rose grabbed a bag of popcorn. Veronica tried to waited for the popcorn to finish popping, but wasn't in the mood.

"Logan." Veronica started.

"What?" Logan asked still looking confused.

"What gives you the right to mess with Rose? That's my job and there's no way in hell that I'm just going to step aside." Veronica asked angry.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked putting his drink down.

Rose opened the bag of popcorn. "Okay. You may begin."

"Good." Veronica replied as she started messing with Logan's emotions.

Logan caught on to Veronica's power and got really angry. His claws came out causing Veronica to stop and think of something else. Rose just sat on the counter eating popcorn. Logan went towards Veronica and she moved out of the way. Veronica decided to make Logan pass out by causing his body to be too hot.

"Wow." Rose said as Logan continued to go after Veronica. "You can really do dodge. Just hope you know what you're doing. Logan's probably figured out how to make it so that you can't dodge anymore."

"Shut up!" Veronica yelled.

Rose laughed, which cause Logan to be more angry. Though it really helped Veronica out on getting Logan to pass out faster. After Veronica dodge a few more of Logan's hits, Logan passed out. Veronica breathed more easily. Rose held out the popcorn bag.

"Are you actually giving me some or do you want me to throw the bag away?" Veronica asked eyeing Rose.

"I'm actually giving you some." Rose answered. "Good job on getting him to pass out."

"Thank you." Veronica replied grabbing the bag and eating some popcorn.

"Your welcome." Rose replied back smiling.

Veronica join Rose on the counter. "I think this is the first time that we've actually gotten along since you've been here."

"I believe so." Rose agreed.

Charles and Scott walked into the kitchen. They stared at a passed out Logan then at Rose and Veronica.

"Veronica, what happened here?" Scott asked.

"I made Logan pass out." Veronica answered sharing the popcorn with Rose.

"Why?" Charles asked not quick sure.

"He pissed me off. No one except me has the right to put Rose in a bad mood." Veronica answered.

Scott laughed. "Does this mean that you guys are going to get along?"

Veronica and Rose laughed. "NO!"

Scott sighed and shook his head. Charles eyed Rose, but after reading Veronica's thoughts just sighed.

"Get Logan out of the kitchen." Charles spoke to Scott before leaving.

"Yes Professor." Scott replied.

Rose and Veronica finished off the bag of popcorn, threw it away, then head out of the kitchen. Scott was left alone with a passed out Logan.

"So that was completely out of our norm." Veronica said after she and Rose were down the hall.

"Yes. I'll just safely assume that you'll just get me some time to night." Rose replied back.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Veronica replied smiling evilly.

"Works for me." Rose responded as she headed for the stairs.

Veronica shook her head and continued on her way.


	3. Late Night Drink

Author's Note:

Here's chapter three. Hope it gives a little insight. Sorry, if any of your favorite characters are out of character.

This chapter is for my friend PyroQueenOfFire because she's been having a hard couple of days.

Enjoy!

Warning: strong language, violence, emotional themes, alcohol

XXXXX

**Chapter 3**

"_You can't just leave!" A twelve year old Rose yelled after the boys._

"_We don't have a choice!" Victor yelled back. "Stop following us."_

"_Did you stop and think about what's going to happen to me?" Rose asked catching up to them._

"_It's better that you stay here." Victor answered._

_They all stopped. Rose stared at Victor._

"_What's going to happen to me when the people realize that I'm not human?" Rose asked softly._

_Victor stared. He couldn't believe what he was hearing._

_James spoke up. "You're coming with us. It was Victor's choice to leave you behind."_

"_Thank you James." Rose spoke looking at him._

_..._

"_Let's get going." Victor spoke._

_**Why is an older Victor responding? Okay, this is weird.**_

_Logan nodded and Rose simply followed them into a jungle. __**This looks familiar... oh crap! **__Rose looked around the village, and had a very better feeling._

"_Takes us to the stone." Stryker ordered._

_Stryker nodded to Victor, then Victor killed one of the members of the village._

"_Victor enough." Rose yelled just as he killed another member._

_Victor looked up at her with kill in his eyes. Rose stepped back, and grasped._

"_This isn't right." Rose spoke shaking her head._

_..._

"_Victor what happened to you?" Rose asked concerned._

"_Nothing." Victor answered eyeing her._

_Rose wasn't comfortable with the way he was looking at her. "Victor, what's wrong?"_

_Victor chuckled then went after Rose._

___..._  


Rose woke up by falling on the floor. Rose shook her head and slowly got off the floor.

"I need a drink." Rose spoke to herself as she got off the floor.

Rose went down to the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator.

"What you looking for?" Logan asked.

Rose jumped and turned to Logan. "What hell Logan?"

"Didn't mean to scare you." Logan answered smirking a little.

"I believe." Rose remarked grabbing the milk.

Logan looked at Rose as she set the milk on the counter and went for a glass. Logan just watched as Rose poured herself a glass.

Rose looked up. "What you smiling about?"

"You don't drink milk. Well, you drink it but only when you're upset." Logan answered.

Rose eyed. "How do you know that?"

"I honesty don't know. I just remember watching you once, you were wearing someone's shirt and only that, you did what you just did now with the milk except that you were upset." Logan answered.

"You remembered me?" Rose asked a little surprised and suspicious.

"Well, it was either you or someone who looks just like you." Logan answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay. Do you want a glass?" Rose asked.

"Sure." Logan answered.

Rose got him a glass, poured him some milk, and gave it to him before returning the milk to refrigerator. They both drank their glass of milk.

"It was Victor's shirt by the way." Rose spoke putting both of their glasses into the sink.

"Ah, so it was you?" Logan asked.

"Yes, it was me." Rose answered as she began to wash out the glasses.

"What you doing up anyway?" Logan asked leaning back on the island counter.

"It's complicated." Rose answered.

"Well, uncomplicated." Logan replied.

Rose finished washing and set the glasses on the counter next to the sink. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine." Logan replied back.

Rose sighed and began to leave the kitchen when Logan grabbed her arm.

"What?" Rose asked turning to face him.

"Why won't you help me?" Logan asked.

"I promised your brother Victor that I wouldn't help you in any way. I know that Victor probably doesn't care now, but a promise is a promise. Anything else?" Rose asked back as she pulled her arm away from him.

"Well, is asking you about people that I remember count as helping me? And how do you know that Victor wasn't referring to missions that we were sent on?" Logan asked curiously.

"You remembered Stryker, so I really shouldn't be surprised that you remember missions. I don't know about the second one and I honestly don't know everyone in _your _past to be able to help you out with that. You can try if you like, but I always have the option to not tell you anything." Rose answered.

"All right." Logan responded.

"Goodnight Logan." Rose spoke before she headed out of the kitchen.

_If Victor shows up hear, I'm screwed. Maybe I should talk with Charles about these nightmares or flashbacks that I've been having lately. _Rose thought as got back into bed, hoping that she would be able to fall back to sleep. _I wonder where Victor is now? Probably killing something or someone..._


	4. Why Me?

Author's Note:

Here's the next chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially the last part. I'm sorry that it took so long to get up. I'm also sorry if any of your favorite characters are out of character. Enjoy!

Warning: strong language, violence, emotional themes, alcohol

XXXXX

**Chapter 4**

"Much better." Charles spoke once Rose was done with the assignment that involved her water and earth powers.

Rose nodded, even though she just discovered that she has earth powers. She was beginning to wonder what the _hell_ Stryker did to her.

"Now, use them against Bobby." Charles ordered.

"I don't really want to attack one of my best students." Rose replied looking at Bobby.

"He doesn't mind and you won't hurt him." Charles replied.

"That's what you think." Rose replied back.

Logan walked in just as Rose removed the floor from under Bobby. "Sorry to bother you."

"What do you need Logan?" Charles asked keeping his eyes on Bobby and Rose.

Rose stopped and Bobby did the same. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Bobby asked.

"It's sweat with fresh cut down wood. Wood from one of the trees out back. It's familiar." Rose answered. "Logan were you just outside cutting down a tree?"

"No." Logan answered.

"Hmm." Rose replied thinking then shrugging it off.

Rose continued to use her powers against Bobby, while Logan and Charles talked. The scent triggered a memory, and Rose froze forgetting to move out of the way.

"Rose you okay?" Bobby asked redirecting his attack.

Rose shook her head then walked out.

"What just happened?" Bobby asked.

"A memory flashed before her eyes. She was awake during her time with Stryker." Charles answered.

"You mean to tell me that she went through the Weapon X Program?" Logan asked.

"Yes, but she was forced." Charles answered following Rose out. "Thanks for your help Bobby."

"Your welcome." Bobby replied as he and Logan followed him out.

"Are you sure she was awake?" Logan asked.

"In that memory, she was." Charles answered.

Logan hurried ahead.

"Don't make things worse!" Charles called after him.

Logan looked everywhere, except outside and Rose's room. He found Veronica in the living room.

"Veronica!" Logan called.

"Oh God. It's you. What do you want?" Veronica asked.

"Have you seen Rose?" Logan asked back.

"I'm not her keeper. Yes, I've seen her. She headed to her room with a one of her students. They'll probably sleeping together." Veronica answered shrugging like it didn't bother her one bit.

Logan stared at her. "She is not."

"Well, it's your choice to believe me." Veronica replied turning her attention back to the television.

"Where is she?" Logan asked again.

"Last I checked, it was _my_ job to make Rose's life hell. I'm not going to just hand that over to you. But she did say that she didn't want to be bothered by anyone, which gives me the right to you where she is and watch what happens. Then again, I don't like you. So I'm not telling you where she is." Veronica answered grinning.

"I _need_ to talk with her." Logan responded sounding a little bit worried.

"Fine. She went out to the backyard, but she's probably walking around the building." Veronica stated still grinning.

"Thank you." Logan spoke before he headed outside to go find Rose.

Rose was lost in her thoughts. She was trying to figure out if Victor was coming after her again. If he was, then everyone that tried to protect would get hurt. If he wasn't, then she at least had a few more days before he actually did.

"There you are." Logan called as he ran over to her.

"Huh?" Rose spoke then shook her head. "Yah. Here I am."

"You all right?" Logan asked stopping next to her.

"I'm okay. Just still working through all that has happened." Rose answered smiling softly.

"Well, you should probably know that I'm stay here. Charles has offered me a job here and I've decided to take it."

"Why?"

"Because I need a place to stay and Charles needs another teacher."

"That's not why you're staying."

"Okay. Then why am I staying here?"

"You're staying because you want me to use my powers to get your memories back."

Logan laughed a little. "See that you have me all figured out."

"Duh. I've know since you we were like five years old." Rose responded.

"Really? What was I like then?" Logan asked.

Rose laughed. "Nice try. I'm not going to tell you anything about your past. Promised that I wouldn't, which probably means nothing to you."

Rose began walking again then she stopped when she heard a rustling sound. She looked around in the direction it was coming from and saw no one. Logan was confused as she shook her head and started walking again. Rose was roughly eight feet away from him before someone tackled her to the ground.

"It's good to finally see you again." A voice spoke after pinning her to the ground.

"Victor." Rose replied looking a little scared.

Victor smiled and Rose swallowed.


	5. Memory And Arguments

Author's Note:

Here's an insight to Rose. Enjoy.

Warning: strong language, violence, emotional themes, alcohol

XXXXX

**Chapter 5**

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"I'm here to take your life since you're the one who left first." Victor answered not moving a muscle.

Rose swallowed again. "I did _not_ give Logan the idea to leave. He did that all on his own."

Victor slapped her in the face then Logan lunged at him. Rose got off the ground and watched them go at each other like they were fighting for the last piece of meat.

"Logan stop!" Rose yelled. "Victor knock it off!"

They kept attacking each other which was causing Rose to get even more angry for being ignored.

"STOP RIGHT NOW OR I'M KILLING BOTH OF YOU!" Rose screamed.

Her scream got them to stop and caused everyone outside the school to actually start paying attention to what was going on.

"You can't do shit." Victor argued.

Rose took on his challenged and put Victor into a hole in the ground with his head sticking out. Logan stepped back with his hands up like he's giving up.

"What the hell?" Victor asked surprised.

"Don't play dumb with me. You knew that Stryker had me. You know what he did to me." Rose responded irritated.

Rose and Victor glared at each other.

"Rose!" Charles called.

"Veronica did!" Rose yelled automatically.

Charles came over. "I can see that it's your handle work."

"Sorry, professor. It's a bad habit." Rose replied.

"Let him go." Charles ordered.

Rose nodded and let Victor out of the hole, even though she really didn't want to.

"Logan, this is your half brother Victor." Rose spoke.

"Okay." Logan replied eyeing Victor.

"James knows who I am Rose." Victor pointed out.

"No he doesn't. He got shot in the head a couple of times by Stryker. He's memory is gone." Rose sighed.

"I'm not falling for it." Victor restored.

"Fine. Ask him a question that only he would know." Rose argued.

Victor glared at her then turned to face his brother. "How old were you when you found out that we were brothers?"

Logan thought about it then looked at Rose. She shrugged though she knew the answer. Logan then looked at Charles before looking back at his brother. Victor couldn't believe it. His brother, his own flesh and blood, didn't fully know who he was.

"It would be best for all of us if you left." Charles spoke after a few minutes.

"No." Victor responded.

"I wouldn't mess with him if I were you." Rose warned.

"He's my family." Victor argued.

"I know and I understand. You want to stay, but you can't keep yourself in check." Rose argued back.

Victor growled. Rose growled back automatically. Victor smirked. Charles read Rose's thoughts. They were not good.

"Rose go chat with Veronica." Charles ordered.

"All right. Can't blame me for any fighting that happens between us." Rose spoke before heading towards the school.

_..._

"_Victor." Rose moaned as Victor kissed her neck some more._

"_I'm a little bit busy." Victor replied smiling at her reaction._

"_Well, I just thought you should know that you're brother is going to show up shortly." Rose got out just as her body reacted to his._

"_He's just going to have to wait." Victor replied, his lips moving down her torso._

"_Victor." Rose moaned again in pleasure._

_..._

"I'm not your personal baby-sitter." Veronica bluntly stated. "Go away."

"If I could, I would." Rose replied, a little irritated.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked, curious.

Rose choose not to answer. This was one of many reasons as to why she didn't like being around Veronica.

"Tell me?" Veronica ordered.

"You can't order me." Rose informed her.

Veronica then tried to control Rose's emotions. Which didn't go over well with Rose. Veronica saw the glare from her, smiled before she went off running.

"Get your ass back here!" Rose yelled before following her.

"No." Veronica yelled back, trying not to laugh.

Rose chose to move the ground under Veronica's feet causing her to fall. Veronica screamed while Rose caught up to her.

"Oh, look. I never thought I'd see the day that you would fall flat on face." Rose laughed.

Veronica wasn't a happy camper, so she decided to make Rose feel sick to her stomach.

"Cheater." Rose cried, hugging her stomach.

"You started it." Veronica retorted.

"I did not. You did." Rose argued, pointing at her.

"That's not the point." Veronica yelled.

"Yes it is, damn it." Rose yelled back.

"Hey! Watch your language. We're at school." Veronica reminded her.

"I don't give a shit! Now stop messing with my stomach bitch!" Rose ordered.

"It's your own fault! And how dare you call me bitch!" Veronica snapped.

"I'm going to kill you." Rose announced.

"Not if I don't kill you first." Veronica announced back.

Neither one had noticed that Scott and Ororo were next to them. Ororo was tired of their arguments day in and day out. She wanted to kicked their butts, but Charles said no. So she and Scott were to break up their argument before the started beating the crap out of each other.

"Okay, ladies. That's enough." Scott told them, getting in between them.

"Scott, you've got five seconds to get out of the way before I make you." Rose informed.

"No you won't. Charles wants you in his office." Ororo remarked. "Veronica, I believe you've got some homework to catch up on."

Veronica nodded and started to head back to the school.

"Coward." Rose called.

"Look who's talking." Veronica called back without turning around.

Rose glared at her. She'd been through wars and had seen things that no one should see. She was no coward.

"Rose you know better." Scott stated.

Rose shrugged. "Doesn't mean anything."

Rose headed to Charles' office. She ignored Scott and Ororo. It was bad enough that she was going to get another lecture Charles; she didn't need one from both Scott and Ororo.


End file.
